yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna and the Battle of the Ten Armies
Yuna and the Battle of the Ten Armies is the final chapter of the movie based on The Hobbit Trilogy. Summery After Princess Yuna, Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor and send him to Tartarus, Master Eon, The Serpentine Leaders, Fluminox, The Young leaders of Chima and Sir Fangar gathered The Army of Eight Legendary Tribes, Ice Hunters and Serpentine Army, The Scottish Army, The Skylanders, The Owls of Ga'Hoole, The Army of Narnia, The Maximals and The Army of Equestria to prepare a battle against The Army of Huns, Pure Ones and Dark Tribes who are looking for the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Plot Malefor attacks Gargoy/Yuna, Spyro and Cynder vs Malefor When Malefor attacks Gargoy, John Smith and Cassim evacuated the village. Dusty was getting worried if Yuna's alright or not. Then, Yuna researched on the Journals and had a plan to defeat Malefor. So, Spyro and Cynder volunteered to help her and so they fought Malefor with all their might until he's down and Yuna used her magic and banished Malefor back into Tartarus. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were surprised. Master Eon's meeting/Sharing the Treasury of Orionis Meanwhile, Master Eon called a meeting with Fluminox, The Young leaders of Chima and Sir Fangar about the gathering of allies ready to fight against Shan-Yu, Metal Beak/Kludd, Nyra, Scorm, Spinlyn, Braptor and their armies of Huns, Pure Ones and Dark Tribes. Back at Orionis, Thomas and Lady were so proud of Edmond for claiming Orionis as his own palace. Just then, SpongeBob pointed to the poor people and pony folk of Gargoy who're in need of food and shelter until their homes are repaired. So, Edmond's first act as Orionis' new ruler is to share his treasury. In return for Edmond's kindness, They serve their loyalty to him as a true ruler of his kingdom. A sign of Friendship to all/Master Eon and the Chima and Serpentine army arrived Later, at the village, Yuna and her friends worked really hard rebuilding Gargoy and people and pony folk were grateful. Just then, Yuna showed everyone The Rainbow Stone as a sign of her friendship to all in Equestria and Edmond let her keep it as a gift. Just then, Master Eon arrived with The Serpentine Leaders, Fluminox, The Young leaders of Chima and Sir Fangar and warned them about the three evil armies coming and brought an alliance of seven armies to help protect Orionis. The Dark Armies preparing for battle/The Leaders Council Meanwhile, the Dark Armies are preparing to take over Orionis. Just then, Shan-Yu, Metal Beak/Kludd and Nyra are taking the lead. Meanwhile at Orionis, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Prince Shinning Armor, Princess Cadance, Duchess Petunia, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Empress Samantha, Pythor P. Chumsworth, Fangtom, Skales, Acidicus, Skalidor, Fluminox, Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, Bladvic, King Lagravis, King Crominus and Queen Crunket, Sir Fangar, Maula, Vardy, Icebite, King Fergus, Lord Macintosh, Lord Macguffin, Lord Dingwall, Hiccup, Spyro, Cynder, Whirlwind, Terrafin, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy, Chop Chop, Gill Grunt, Boron and Barran and Optimus Primal took the leadership council to prepare the battle strategies to win this fight. The Battle for Equestria/Take down the Leaders And so, the big fight begins. Swords clash, Arrows fires and it's the fight against the forces of evil. Skyla fired the arrow out comes the Phoenix as it merged into a fire wall between Yuna, Soren and Edmond and the armies. So, They went out take down Shan-Yu, Metal Beak/Kludd and Nyra. Prince Edmond vs Shan-Yu/Soren vs Metal Beak/Yuna vs Nyra So, Prince Edmond faced Shan-Yu and tells Mushu about his plan to defeat to fight fire with fire, So, The Giant Skylanders brought out a cannon. Meanwhile, Soren fights Metal Beak and then, Soren throws him around the Fangorn Trees to trap him. Finally, Yuna faced Nyra by using her magic to open the underground portal to Tartarus and banished Shan-Yu, Metal Beak/Kludd and Nyra and the whole armies retreated in defeat. The Prodigal Son comes home/All Hail Prince Edmond of Orionis And so, Edmond Is proclaimed the new ruler of the Kingdom of Orionis. Everyone cheered and bowed to him, Including his friends and Yuna. Trivia *This movie is based on The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. *guest star in this film. Songs and Scores #Frozen Heart - Workers. # King of Pride Rock - (score) Hans Zimmer Scenes #Malefor attacks Gargoy/Yuna, Spyro and Cynder vs Malefor # Master Eon's meeting/Sharing the Treasury of Orionis # A sign of Friendship to all/Star Swirl and the Chima and Serpentine army arrived # The Dark Armies preparing for battle/The Leaders Council # The Battle for Equestria/Take down the Leaders # Prince Edmond vs Shan-Yu/Soren vs Metal Beak/Yuna vs Nyra # The Prodigal Son comes home/All Hail Prince Edmond of Orionis Category:Movies Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Iamnater1225